


Shelter

by PandoraMouse



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Body Horror, Chara lives AU, Domestic Fluff, Fatherly goat, Feat. Frisk's poor decision making skills, Gen, Kinda, Night Terrors, POV First Person, POV Third Person, PTSD, Skeleton goat takes care of small ex-demon child, There will be romance but not much, half of this is fluff and the other half is a downward spiral into the pits of despair, the world may never know, why are goats so prone to adopting human children?
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-06-22
Updated: 2016-07-30
Packaged: 2018-07-16 13:14:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,909
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7269721
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PandoraMouse/pseuds/PandoraMouse
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A goat monster ends up taking in Chara and Flowey post pacifist run. Meanwhile Frisk stops thinking and starts acting after being dormant for two years. A story about family, regret, forgiveness, and finding your own happiness.</p><p>[CANCELED]</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. From the Mountain

Your name is Hela and you're a monster. A kinda creepy looking one too. You kind of look like the monster that the King is, only with longer ears, no beard or yellow hair, and you're smaller, mixed with a skeleton. The skeleton parts being your lower jaw, black eyes with white pinpricks for pupils, your entire right arm from elbow to finger tips, and a clear view of the inside of your chest from the front to top it off. So yeah, creepy. Monsters used to think you where the resurrected corpse of Asriel.

You live in East Newer Home, or East Town as the locals call it. It's at the east of Mountain Ebott, and is the smaller of the four monster towns. In terms of largeness it goes, East Town/East Newer Home, a rockier area with less good soil, little water, with a high temperature, but known for its locals Determination and survivability. South Town/South Newer Home, a lake side town known for their artistic talents, including culinary, musical, theatrics, and, well, art. West Town/West Newer Home, a constantly changing place with the newest tech and know-how. And finally, North Town/North Newer Home, the capital, housing notable figures such as Mettaton, Frisk, Toriel, Asgore, and Undyne.

A few years ago a human named Frisk came and managed to free all monsters from the mountain, and while human and monster relationships aren't perfect, at least another war isn't breaking out. 

Personally, you don't mind humans, they're... Passable, you just prefer to stick to your own kind. Which is really easy in East Town, no human goes there, too dry, too hot, etc. In your opinion it isn't THAT bad. In fact it's rather nice, especially when it's windy. 

So yeah, you live a pretty similar life to when you lived in Hotland underground, in fact you still have your old job as a researcher. Sometimes you, or other monsters find a thing they don't know about, and you take a look at it. Ancient texts, weird machines, plants and wildlife, if it's unknown it's sure to arrive at your door at some point.

Speaking of doors...

You get up from your chair upon hearing a weak knocking at your door. Trying your best to not cause your papers and do-dads and whatnots to fall into a messy pile, you remove yourself from the study. 

"I'm coming, I'm coming!" You call when the knocking continues. You reach the door and open it.

Standing at your door is a human child, at least, you THINK they're a child, judging from their dusty and tattered striped shirt. The poor thing looks a mess, hair choppy and short but still messy, as if they tried to cut tangles out of their hair, clothing torn and covered in grime, face and hands covered in a thick coating of drying mud. The only thing not a mess is a golden yellow flower in a battered cooking pot. 

They attempt to speak but only end up coughing dryly. Now, while you might find humans only passable, a helpless child is still a helpless child, and you are not heartless. 

"Are you ok? Are you hurt?" You ask as you usher the child inside. They weakly point to multiple bruises and cuts on their body. With little effort you help the child onto your couch and quickly give them a glass of water and something to eat, telling them you're going to get a bath and a first aid kit ready.

Out of the corner of your eye you watch the child pour half of their water into the flower before bothering to take a sip.

 

The child is quiet, but obedient. When you tell them to get into the tub they do so, though they hiss in pain when the warm water meets their wounds. You wash the grime and dirt off of them, cleaning their hair up too, though you'll fix it later. And when you dry them off they hold the fluffiest one you have around them. With your own magic and a first aid kit, you treat their wounds and, since their clothing is beyond salvageable, even by monster standards, you dress them as best you can with some of your clothing, using pins to keep them in place. 

"There, are you feeling better, little one?" You ask, they nod weakly. "Do you think you can manage yourself to get something to eat from the kitchen on your own?" Once again, they nod. "Are you ok with being left alone for a bit?" They point to the flower and utter their first words.

"Not alone." Their voice is dry and hard to hear. 

"... Alright then. I'll be back in a jiffy, ok?" They nod and stumble off to the kitchen, Flower in tow.

You, on the other hand, start heading to the market to purchase a flower vase and some clothing.


	2. From Death

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We see our second protagonist and learn that things just aren't the same.

Frisk stared at their hand, eyes straining to see the past and the non-existent. The little (well not so little anymore they were 12 now after all) human took in the silence of Toriel's house and allowed it to let them hear the ghosts. 

How long had it been since Chara had been in their head? 4 years? 6? They couldn't tell, their time in the underground overlapped and they never got the hang of the monsters way of telling time. Did it even matter? Frisk felt so empty without the flower clad ghost whispering in their ear, giving them choices and information. They couldn't tell anyone, confide to anyone, that they missed Chara, how ever since Chara left they felt empty and useless and tired... Oh so very, very tired. Because Chara was dead, and even if someone believed that Chara's ghost had followed them on their journey, it would just turn up old wounds. Make things worse.

So Frisk put on a mask, and dragged their feet along the ground as they continued to act like they weren't a husk of a person. It wasn't so hard during the day, where they were always distracted by one thing or another. But night... Night was a whole other story.

During the night Frisk shakily remembered the past, and of the one monster that interested them most.

Flowey.

Flowey who yearned for a soul, oblivious to the fact that just having a soul did not make you feel. Flowey who taught Frisk how effective masks are. Flowey who taught Frisk to try, try, try again until they got the acceptable outcome. Flowey who moulded Frisk into a thing that could live, no not live, survive the Underground. Flowey who never apologized for trying to kill them. Flowey who was Flowey, not Asriel. 

Flowey who still hadn't come back from the mountain. 

Every night Frisk would think of the soulless plant and how much they owed him for his teachings. And how much they just missed him. 

The wind knocked over a poster in Frisk's room, and as they looked at their open window...

DETERMINATION filled them for the first time in years.


	3. From Ignorance

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Frisk is gone, the king of monsters and a certain skeleton have a talk.

Frisk was gone, disappeared into the night with no signs of a struggle, and not even a note. Needless to say that every member of the original gang knew before breakfast because of Toriel's numerous voice mails and calls. Asgore tried to console her, but it was no use. The Ex-Queen was clearly not going to settle her anger and worry until her child was brought back to her side. 

Alphys was already attempting to track down the human with the North home surveillance system, watching and re-watching recording after recording with Mettaton's help to find even a small millisecond of the 12 year old.

Undyne had called up all the old members of the royal guards and sent them off, along with herself, to different parts of all the towns. 

Except for Papyrus.

"You stay here." She had said. "Protect the queen. For all we know someone might be trying to kill her and is using Frisk as bait."

The look Asgore and Papyrus shared told them they both knew that was wrong.

Now, Papyrus was no idiot, no sir, in fact he was a rather perceptive individual. Sure at the beginning of it all he was rather naive, having shoved a small child into a cold shed after beating them unconscious. But as the years have gone on and he's seen more humans, he's realized how to properly care for one.

And Asgore had had a human child of his own, and ended the lives of six others as peacefully as he could. He understood humans, especially the children. Like the grim reaper he had led them to death with as much comfort as he could bring. 

And perhaps, because of this, they were lead to their current situation.

"Thank you for coming Papyrus." The King of monsters said, pouring tea into Papyrus's cup. White tea, as was Papyrus's favourite.

"Nyeh heh heh, it is no problem your majesty." He replied. Though the scene they set was that of two friends sharing a spot of tea at a table, they both knew that this was going to be heavy.

When Papyrus began to live out of the mountain, he slowly began to notice the cracks in Frisk's daily motions. Their eyes darkening as they said something edging on sarcasm about his cooking, of which he now is finally making edible. The way they would stare at Undyne before answering her. It became clear to him that Frisk was not ok. But, he could not get the child to tell him what was wrong, the one time he ever tried to bring it up, Frisk's eyes had widened painfully and their stare was that of pure panic and edging on a breakdown. 

When he had told Asgore of his concerns, the king had surprised him with his own notices of the oddities of Frisks behaviour. Like how much time they would spend in the garden when they visited him. Their intense stare at the golden flowers, the fact that it was clear to Asgore they were only partially listening to him. 

And with that the two monsters had become Frisk's unofficial watchers. Staying by the child's side and noting any odd behaviour, trying to pin down the reasons.

"I am not surprised this has happened... Frisk has been straying off more often, haven't they?" Asgore asked. Papyrus nodded. Nowadays you could not let your eyes off the child for an instant or they would manage to somehow make it to the opposite side of the area they were in.

"They've also been much more distracted recently, I've noticed them staring at the sky for long periods of time. It's rather... Bone rattling." Papyrus blamed Sans for infecting him with ill timed puns.

"So we can both agree that this is not a kidnapping, and that Frisk has been planning something for a while?"

"Yes, I just wish I knew what it was..." Papyrus had removed one of his gloves to tap his finger bones on the table. The king gulped, he had an idea, but it was one he did not like.

"Papyrus, would you go back to the underground to check for Frisk? Just to be sure?" He requested.

Papyrus paused for a moment, sipping his tea. The gears in his head turning. 

"Of course your majesty! I will do so immediately!"


End file.
